A microscope with evanescent illumination of a sample is known from US 2002/0097489 A1. The microscope comprises a white light source, the light of which is coupled for the purpose of evanescent illumination via a slit aperture through the microscope objective onto a sample holder, which holds a sample. The illumination light propagates itself in the sample holder by means of total internal reflection, whereby the illumination of the sample occurs only in the region of the evanescent field that protrudes from the sample holder. Microscopes of this type are known as “total internal reflection fluorescent microscopes” (TIRFM).
The z-resolution of TIRF microscopes is extraordinarily good because the evanescent field protrudes only about 100 nm into the sample.
A high-aperture objective specifically for TIRF application is known from DE 101 08 796 A1. The objective comprises a first lens with positive refractive power and a second lens with negative refractive power, whereby the focal distance ratio between the two lenses is in the −0.4 and −0.1 range, and the total refractive power is greater than zero. The objective further comprises two positive lenses, the diameter ratio to focal length of which is greater than 0.3 and less than 0.6. The objective further comprises a negative lens and a collecting lens, whereby the negative lens faces the front group, and the focal distance ratio of the negative lens to the collector lens is between −0.5 and −2.
An incident illumination device for TIRF microscopy is known from DE 102 17 098 A1. The incident illumination device comprises an illumination source that emits a polarized illumination beam when in operation, which propagates at an angle to the optical axis and a deflector that deflects the illumination light beam and couples it parallel to the optical axis in the objective. Provision is made in this incident illumination device for the illumination light beam emitted by the illumination source to exhibit a phase difference in the s- and p-polarization directions, and for the deflection arrangement to reflect the illumination light beam x times, whereby x=(n×180°−d)/60°.
A microscope for total internal reflection microscopy (TIRM) is known from DE 101 43 481 A1. The microscope exhibits a microscope housing and an objective. The illumination light emitted by an illumination device can be coupled via an adapter that can be inserted into the microscope housing.
A microscope with an optical illumination system that enables simple switching between evanescent illumination and reflective illumination is known from US 2004/0001253 A1. The illumination system comprises a laser light source, the light of which is coupled in an optical fiber. Furthermore an outcoupling optic is provided that focuses the light that exits from the fiber onto a rear focal point of the microscope objective. The optical fiber is movable along a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis of the microscope objective.
A device for coupling light in a microscope is known from DE 102 29 935 A1. Here, a laser light is directed onto a sample in the illuminated field diaphragm plane by a laser light fiber coupling, which is implemented as a slide. The invention is particularly suitable for the TIRF method.
In scanning microscopy, a sample is illuminated with a light beam to observe the detection light emitted by the sample as reflection or fluorescent light. The focus of an illumination light beam is moved on an object plane with the help of a movable beam deflector, generally by tipping two mirrors, whereby the axes of deflection are usually positioned perpendicular to each other, so that one mirror deflects in the x-direction and the other in the y-direction. The mirrors are tipped with the help, for example, of galvanometric positioners. The power of the light coming from the object is measured dependent on the position of the scanning beam. Generally, the positioners are provided with sensors to determine the actual position of the minors. In confocal scanning microscopy in particular, an object is scanned in three dimensions with the focus of a light beam.
A confocal scanning microscope generally comprises a light source, a focusing optic with which the light from the source is focused on a pinhole aperture—the so-called excitation aperture—, a beam splitter, a beam deflector to control the beam, a microscope optic, a detection aperture, and detectors to detect the detection light or fluorescent light. The illumination light is coupled via a beam splitter. The fluorescent light or reflected light emitted by the object returns to the beam splitter via the beam deflector, passes through it, and is subsequently focused onto the detection aperture, behind which are located the detectors. This arrangement of detectors is called a descan arrangement. Detection light that does not originate directly from the focal region takes another light path and does not pass through the detection aperture so that pixel information is obtained, which is converted into a three-dimensional image by sequential scanning of the object with the focus of the illumination light beam. A 3-dimensional image is generally achieved by layered imaging.
A confocal scanning microscope that enables simultaneous manipulation and object detection is known from DE 100 39 520 A1. In this scanning microscope as well, two beam deflectors—one for the manipulation light beam and one for the illumination light beam—are provided. In a particular embodiment of this scanning microscope, coupling of the manipulation light beam in the beam path of the illumination light beam occurs via the deflecting mirror located in the illumination light beam. The deflecting mirror is implemented such that it is transparent to light at the wavelength of the manipulation light beam and reflective of light at the wavelength of the illumination light beam.
A laser scanning microscope with at least two light sources and two beam deflectors is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,300. Each of these light sources is allocated a beam deflector. The laser light beams emitted by the light sources can scan the sample independently of each other with both beam deflectors.